1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for interacting with graphical user interface elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to an approach for providing emulated physics properties that are used to adjust movement of the graphical user interface elements on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional graphical user interface elements generally treat each element the same when the element, such as an icon, is being manipulated by a user (e.g., when the element is moved, etc.). This “same-ness” as applied to the graphical user interface elements makes it challenging for a user to distinguish between elements based on their movement properties.